The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to an electric connection box configured in such a manner that a circuit board is stored in a case.
In the related art, an electric connection box described in JP 2006-50814 is an example of an electric connection box mounted for example on a vehicle and configured to execute a power distribution or a power disconnection of vehicle-mounted electric components such as a lamp, an audio device and the like. This electric connection box includes a connector housing disposed in an opening surrounded by an opening edge portion of a side wall of a case with respect to the case configured to store a circuit component having electronic components mounted on a circuit board in the interior thereof. The opening is opened downward and is configured to allow fitting of a mating connector from below. In this manner, by arranging the connector housing in the opening opened downward, even when water is adhered on the side wall of the case, the water runs downward. Therefore, it is extremely improbable that the running water flows into the opening from the opening edge portion and enters the connector housing.